


К разговорам о смелости

by 382, WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Гермиона Грейнджер найдет приключения на всех.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Мини R-NC-21 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630429
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	К разговорам о смелости

  
— Грейнджер, в твоей магловской семейке, разумеется, не учили стучаться? 

— Ты удивишься, — сухо ответила Гермиона, переступая порог комнаты. — И вообще, при чем здесь маглы? Малфой, твоя способность делать выводы…

— Моя способность делать выводы никак не отменяет того факта, что ты вломилась ко мне в дом без единого намека на приглашение. Или тебе, Грейнджер, как будущему министру магии, не нужно специальное приглашение?

— Ты сам открыл мне камин прошлым летом. Так что не пытайся сменить тему с помощью лести, Драко, — строго сказала Гермиона, сделав вид, будто ей вовсе не нравится слышать «будущий министр магии» и свое имя в одном предложении. Ее порозовевшие щеки говорили об обратном.

— Чтобы я льстил? Да еще и тебе? — удивился Драко, наигранно хватаясь за сердце. — Мне просто нравится, как ты злишься. Неужели не поняла это за столько лет в школе?

Гермиона закатила глаза и, оставив этот риторический вопрос без ответа, наконец прикрыла за собой дверь. Она прошла вглубь помещения, служившего Драко рабочим кабинетом, точнее, если учесть специфику его занятий, лабораторией. Все эти склянки, котлы, пучки душистых трав и банки с насекомыми всегда возвращали ее мыслями в Хогвартс. Если так подумать, то вряд ли у кого-то из них, переживших второе мая девяноста восьмого, когда-либо померкли бы воспоминания о школе. Никто из них скорее всего уже не смог бы отделить себя от того времени, тех мест и тех событий, приключившихся с ними в детские годы.

Гермиона тихонько вздохнула, проводя рукой по корешкам фолиантов, плотно прижатых друг другу на одном из стеллажей, и вернулась мыслями к настоящему. 

— Если череда обязательных насмешек закончилась, я перехожу к делу, — предупредила Гермиона, аккуратно присев на табурет, который приманил для нее Драко.

— Не тяни, Грейнджер, еще чуть-чуть и у меня бадьян в котле заново прорастет. Или это что-то настолько неприличное, что даже твоя гриффиндорская смелость…

— Вот кстати, как раз о смелости я с тобой и хотела поговорить, — радостно перебила Гермиона. — У нас в Министерстве сейчас одну вещь запускают, по сбору средств в пользу пострадавших из-за Волдеморта и Пожирателей семей, и ты мог бы помочь.

— Уж не твой ли это проект, Грейнджер? — с усмешкой спросил Драко, три раза проводя волшебной палочкой над котлом. Вязкая темная жидкость забурлила, по неровной поверхности пошли большие пузыри.

Гермиона вытянула шею, с интересом наблюдая за его действиями. 

— Ну разумеется, это мое детище! А лирный корень не забыл?

— Не забыл, — буркнул Драко и что-то быстро отлевитировал в кипящую жижу. — Так что там с проектом? Очередное Г.А.В.Н.Э.? 

— Лучше. О, тебе не может не понравиться! Я автор проекта в целом, а вот идея просить у тебя помощи принадлежит Гарри. И, знаешь, я бы на твоем месте не отказывалась. В отделе магического правопорядка еще так много желающих перевернуть поместье вверх дном и тебя вместе с ним…

— Тебе никто не говорил, Грейнджер, что шантаж — это неблагодарное дело, которое не красит выпускников Гриффиндора? 

— Шантаж? Как ты мог так обо мне подумать? — ахнула она вполне убедительно. — Тебе бы проверить в словаре значение слов «помощь» или «взаимовыручка». Потому что именно этого от тебя и ждут. Особенно после всего, что Гарри для тебя сделал. Он первый протянул тебе руку помощи…

— Вообще-то, Грейнджер, я хотел бы напомнить… — попытался вклиниться Драко.

— ...так что это отличный способ поблагодарить его по-настоящему! — продолжила она как ни в чем ни бывало. — Ведь одних твоих лечебных зелий, которые ты так успешно варишь для мракоборческого отдела, думаю, все же недостаточно, — Гермиона на мгновение замолчала, тихонько вздохнула и так же тихо добавила: — В любом случае, тебе решать, Драко, стоит ли упускать такой шанс. 

Драко пристально посмотрел на Гермиону. Не верил он ее кроткому тону и сочувствующей улыбке. Гермиона всегда умела находить приключения и себе, и другим. Чего только стоила история с оборотным зельем на втором курсе! Драко так бы и не узнал, и тем более не поверил, если бы она сама не рассказала ему все в подробностях на прошлое Рождество.

И, надо признать, она все-таки неплохо изучила Драко, раз последним аргументом использовала возможность получить что-то важное взамен для него самого.

То, как Драко Малфой относится к Гарри Поттеру на самом деле, не было для Гермионы секретом. Так что она и не могла бы придумать повода лучше их свести, как не в каком-то общем проекте под эгидой Министерства. Гарри Поттеру, мракоборцу номер один с его верой в людей, определенно понравился бы выпавший случай получить помощь от сына бывшего Пожирателя Смерти и показать миру его хорошую сторону. Гарри сам твердил об этом при каждой возможности, периодически отмечая, что Малфой делает неплохие успехи для улучшения своего имиджа. 

Гермиона была в курсе всего этого, но пыталась не подать виду, что ее проект имеет хоть какое-либо отношение к делу. Однако, какой бы искусной колдуньей она не была, хитрить и притворяться почти не умела. Полные озорного огонька глаза выдавали получше обнаруживающего заклятия, и отсутствие веры в счастливые совпадения лишь крепло. Скорей всего, она не один час потратила на уговоры Гарри позвать в проект Малфоя. Что не меняло ровным счетом ничего.

Пока Драко обдумывал предложение, зелье в котле сварилось. Пар, исходивший от него, наполнил помещение терпким, пряным запахом, чуть кружащим голову. Драко не глядя взмахнул волшебной палочкой, убирая огонь, и в котле оглушительно булькнуло в последний раз. 

— Ну хорошо, ты почти уговорила. Что от меня требуется?

*** 

Еще никогда собственная гостиная не казалась Драко такой маленькой. Уже четверть часа он мерял шагами деревянные квадраты пола, огибая кресла, чайный столик, курсируя от книжного шкафа к окну и обратно. 

— Грейнджер же сказала, ровно в три! А уже… — громко пожаловался вслух Драко, бросая очередной взгляд на каминные часы. Он не успел договорить, как домовик с легким хлопком появился прямо посреди гостинной.

— Мистер Гарри Поттер, мисс Гермиона Грейнджер и мистер Деннис Криви, сэр, — сообщил он высоким голосом, прошлепал к дверям, распахнул их и пропустил гостей внутрь. 

Судя по тому, что только у Гермионы на щеке была сажа, волосы стояли с одной стороны дыбом, а дорожная мантия сбилась набок, добирались они каждый по отдельности.

Драко скользнул взглядом по троице и не без удовольствия отметил, что не ему одному сейчас не так комфортно, как хотелось бы. Деннис Криви нервно озирался по сторонам, сжимал руками огромный фотоаппарат, переминался с ноги на ногу и старался не встречаться взглядом с хозяином поместья. В любой другой раз было бы досадно, что кому-то могло не нравиться в поместье, но сейчас наоборот, чужая нервозность придавала Драко уверенности. 

Еще приятной неожиданностью стало поведение Гарри Поттера, который держался куда спокойнее Денниса. Гарри даже дернул головой в приветствии и улыбнулся, правда, как-то подозрительно радостно. Что еще более подозрительно, Гермиона тут же дернула его за рукав, и улыбаться Поттер перестал.

— Что ж, раз все в сборе, — Драко приосанился, обошел по дуге сбившихся в кучу гостей и жестом пригласил следовать за собой.

*** 

Надо сказать, Гарри Поттер отлично смотрелся в спальне Драко Малфоя.

Разумеется, в поместье было множество комнат, гостиных, спален, кабинетов и даже несколько библиотек. Но Гермиона, оббежав два верхних этажа буквально за считанные минуты, остановила свой выбор именно на спальне Драко. «Эти зеленые портьеры, Гарри, словно под цвет твоих глаз!», — восторженно воскликнула она под недовольное ворчание со стороны Поттера в духе «слизеринские цвета, ну да, ну да, конечно, с детства мечтал».

Драко ради приличия спросили, не возражает ли он по поводу выбора места, и, разумеется, Драко не возражал. Он чуть не ляпнул, что не будет против, если Гарри сразу заберется в его постель. Но сумел вовремя прикусить язык, переключившись на размышления, что Гермиона не случайно предложила именно его спальню. Она действовала как его сообщница, хотя и могла не осознавать, что творит. 

А творила она что-то настолько простое и в тоже время изощренное, что в голове не укладывалось, как эта идея могла прийти именно к примерной ученице. С другой стороны, Драко не то, чтобы хорошо разбирался в примерных ученицах и их скрытых способностях. Но предложение Гермионы его поразило. Конечно, она не без гордости сообщила, что в мире маглов такие проекты делают буквально все — от пожарных до футболистов, от профессиональных моделей до владельцев собачьих приютов. И Драко был вынужден признать, что благотворительный календарь с фотографиями Гарри Поттера (какие-то двенадцать красочных снимков под гербом Министерства Магии) — это самый простой способ собрать сотни галлеонов. Гермиона также поведала ему, что уговорить Гарри было не легче, чем выбрать место для съемок. Собственный дом он показывать не хотел, в Министерстве как-то скучно, в Хогвартсе — странно. А вот поместье Малфоев, как только пришло ему в голову, сразу показалось идеальным вариантом. Где еще можно было найти такие роскошные интерьеры, да еще и за простое «спасибо»? Ну и чем не повод показать, что к стенам поместья не прикованы маглы, а Драко не выставляет темные артефакты на каминной полке? 

Так что Драко внутренне ликовал. Даже то, что фотографировать поручили Деннису Криви, старшекурснику-Хаффлпафцу, не могло его огорчить. Он плохо помнил Денниса, бледную тень его старшего брата Колина, но это и не важно. Важно то, что Гарри Поттер практически по своей воле сейчас расстегивал пуговицу за пуговицей на мантии, следуя указаниям Гермионы и фотографа. И делал он это прямо на глазах Драко.

Скажи кто четыре года назад, что такое вообще возможно, он бы предпочел проигнорировать эту обширную галлюцинацию. Но за последние несколько лет все они, Гермиона, Гарри и даже Рон, сумели сократить ту огромную пропасть, что лежала между ними. Именно Гарри был тем, кто всегда объединял людей. После пережитых потерь, после того, как теснившаяся внутри него чужая душа ушла, когда он наконец остался с собой один на один, ему захотелось забыть все обиды, все стороны, стереть границы и просто жить. Гарри заявил об этом прямо в зале суда и начал с крепкого рукопожатия и «ну, держись, Малфой!». Они стали видеться: маленькими компаниями или все вместе, кто-то чаще, кто-то реже. Гермиона, в силу фирменного упорства и прилежности, преуспела больше других. Она сумела продвинуться намного дальше вежливых улыбок и разговоров о квиддиче и даже вытащила из Драко несколько секретов. Драко, попав под очарование этой новой для него идеи не разделять мир на своих и чужих, обнаружил в Гермионе интересного собеседника, стойкую к его природной язвительности подругу, талантливую колдунью. Ее прямолинейность подкупала, ее честность сбивала с толку и заставляла самого быть с ней честным. Так например, она узнала, что маленький Драко в детстве тайно восхищался историей мальчика-который-выжил. Или что Драко-старшеклассник не отказался бы сам подсунуть Гарри конфеты с любовным зельем, только чтобы получить хоть мизерный шанс узнать, как же он целуется.

Пожалуй, Драко теперь вряд ли бы сумел отделаться от пресловутой честности, и был вынужден признаться себе, что именно Грейнджер привела Поттера в его спальню.

— А теперь, э-э-э, Гарри, можешь, пожалуйста, ослабить галстук? — Деннис запинался, но фотоаппарат держал уверенно. 

Гарри с тяжелым вздохом и полным отсутствием энтузиазма начал ковырять узел. Его слабые возмущения, что не стоит добавлять ничего «такого» в фотосессию даже слушать никто не захотел. Гермиона резонно заявила, что если он не покажет хотя бы ключицу, то и за один галлеон вместо трех заявленных такой календарь никто не купит. Замечание, судя по тому, как Гарри притих и стал послушнее выполнять просьбы, было принято. 

Так и прошло несколько часов. Гарри то расстегивал и застегивал пуговицы, то менял галстуки, тянул за отвороты мантию, садился на край кровати, задумчиво смотрел вдаль через окно, переводил взгляд то на камеру, то в пол. Гермиона раздавала все новые и новые указания, Криви щелкал затвором. Роль же Драко сводилась к самому приятному, по ему мнению, занятию: сидеть в кресле и смотреть на все это представление, созданное будто специально для него. Конечно, только лучше было бы, чтобы и Криви, и Грейнджер оказались где подальше, а сам Драко — поближе к Поттеру. И, Мерлин, только никаких разговоров о квиддиче.

Вот как раз в ту самую минуту, когда Гермиона попросила поменять парадную мантию на простую черную. Тут Драко живо все себе и представил: как сам взял бы легкую струящуюся мантию в руки и коснулся Поттера, как сбросил бы ткань с его плеч. И Гарри, разумеется, дернулся бы, открыл бы рот, чтобы начать возмущаться… Драко прервал свои мысли. Если это его собственная фантазия, почему Поттер должен в ней брыкаться? И он начал заново. Ладони коснулись бы обнаженных плеч, горячие руки скользнули бы по теплой коже. Подушечкой большого пальца он бы прошелся по нежному сгибу локтя, спустился к запястью, не такому изящному, как его собственное, но все еще тонкому. Драко спросил бы вслух, как Гарри этими тощими граблями вообще метлу умудрялся удержать? Или не спросил, а схватил бы Поттера в охапку, почти до синяков, и прижался бы всем телом. Горячо и тесно, чтобы Поттер почувствовал, как Драко нравится на него смотреть, как нравится его касаться и как хочется поцеловать. Тонкая мантия не скрыла бы его эрекцию, и член Поттера бы отреагировал точно так же. Напрягся, затвердел, а сам Поттер откинул бы голову назад, подставляя под губы шею, прося еще. И можно было бы пойти дальше. Пальцами оттянуть ремень под мантией, спуститься руками по горячей пояснице ниже. У Поттера с его пусть и недолгой квиддичной карьерой должны быть упругие ягодицы. Хорошо было бы их сжать, провести ребром ладони между, вырывая стоны и удивленные вздохи. Драко хотелось бы попробовать его тело на вкус, поймать реакцию на прикосновения. Опуститься на колени, высвободить из белья член Гарри, обхватить губами влажную головку и взять его в рот хотя бы наполовину, заводя горячую плоть за щеку... 

На мгновение картина стала настолько реальной, что Драко зажмурился, и, вернувшись из фантазии в настоящее, издал полузадушенный вскрик. Что ж, все были на своих прежних местах, а у него определенно стоял.

— Все в порядке? — спросила Гермиона сладким заботливым тоном, помогая Гарри всунуть голову в мантию и окидывая цепким взглядом Драко с ног до головы. 

— Совсем забыл предложить вам чай! — нашелся Драко, ерзая в кресле, и наклонился вперед, чтобы скрыть эрекцию. Щеки горели, во рту пересохло. Чай бы не помешал и ему. Или что покрепче.

— Я бы не отказался от чашечки, — подал голос Деннис, но тут же стушевался под убийственным взглядом Драко. — Но может, в другой раз! — пискнул он и вернулся к своему фотоаппарату.

— О, Драко, это очень мило с твоей стороны, правда, Гарри? — радостно заметила Гермиона, отбиваясь от рук Поттера, который наконец пролез в мантию и сейчас пытался завернуться в нее, как в кокон.

— Правда, — согласился он, шумно выдохнув. Выглядел Поттер так, словно только что получил бладжером по голове. На губах блуждала какая-то странная улыбка, взгляд горел, а грудь под мантией вздымалась частыми и рваными вдохами. — Но ты не забыла, что Денниса ждут…

— Ох, точно! — воскликнула Гермиона и повернулась к Деннису. — Я же обещала вернуть тебя Невиллу, то есть, профессору Лонгботтому до начала его занятий! 

— Да, да, у нас, кажется, достаточно фотографий, можно будет что-то выбрать, — затараторил он, поспешно собираясь. 

— Драко, мы можем трансгрессировать из гостиной? — спросила Гермиона.

— Лучше выйдете в сад, — посоветовал он. — Тибби вас проводит. 

Домовик тут же появился рядом с креслом и попросил следовать за ним. Мгновение — и в комнате остались только Драко и Гарри.

Они уставились друг на друга, кажется, забыв, что нужно моргать. Гарри смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами и кутался в мантию все сильнее.

— Ну что теперь, будешь чай, Поттер?

— Прямо как в твоей фантазии, правда?

Они задали свои вопросы одновременно, и оба замолчали так резко, словно попали под заклятие немоты. 

Драко заметил, как лицо Гарри залилось румянцем.

— Поттер, я спрошу всего один раз. Если мне что-то послышалось или я тебя неправильно понял, то я просто выйду из комнаты, дам тебе пять минут на то, чтобы переодеться, и еще пять, чтобы выпить чай. После мы не будем возвращаться к этому разговору и тем более ничего не расскажем Грейнджер. 

— Только если она не подольет мне в тыквенный сок сыворотку правды, как сделала на прошлое Рождество… — пробормотал Гарри, но Драко отчетливо расслышал каждое слово. Похоже, он рано сделал выводы, что Гермиона не умеет хитрить. Когда ей что-то нужно узнать, она добивалась истины любым способом.

— Так вот, Поттер, — продолжил Малфой, беря инициативу в свои руки. — Скажи, какого обвислого Мерлина ты забыл в моих фантазиях? 

— Мне было любопытно, — просто ответил Гарри, садясь на край кровати. Мантия соскользнула, открывая острую коленку и плечо. Он не спешил поправлять одежду, чем вызвал очередную фантазию, пусть и короткую, в голове у Драко.

— Тебе было любопытно? — с удивлением в голосе переспросил он, вынырнув из сцены, где Гарри говорит тоже самое, только перед тем, как самому опуститься между его колен. — И что ты там ожидал увидеть, великий легилимент?

— Что ты про себя называешь меня тощим очкариком, как ты пририсовываешь мне дементоров за спиной на будущем календаре, анонимно шлешь эти карикатуры, и в том же роде, — пожал плечами Гарри. — Гермиона один туман напустила про этот проект. Только все повторяла, что ты вовсе не в восторге от того, чтобы этот дурацкий календарь будут снимать именно у тебя дома. И что вряд ли тебе понравится мое общество, если я буду продолжать делать вид, что мне с тобой кроме как о квиддиче не о чем поговорить. Будто я и правда хочу говорить с тобой только о квиддиче! 

— А ты?

— А что — я? — удивленно моргнул Гарри.

— О чем хочешь говорить со мной? — Драко решительно поднялся на ноги и сделал несколько шагов вперед. Он остановился напротив Гарри.

— Может, я пока не готов ни о чем говорить, — ответил Гарри. — Может, я наконец спросил себя, чего я хочу на самом деле и ответ…

— ...тебе не понравился? — предположил Драко.

— Как раз наоборот.

Драко не хотел спугнуть Поттера, но желание прикоснуться к нему по-настоящему, а не в уже украденной фантазии, было сильнее. 

Самыми кончикам пальцев он провел по щеке Гарри. Гладкая кожа под нижним веком, и легкий укол короткой щетины на линии подбородка. Гарри не дернулся, не оттолкнул. Только напрягся, как пружина. Как змея перед броском.

Ассоциация пришла мгновенно, в одну секунду с тем, как Гарри перехватил ладонь Драко и дернул его на себя. 

Губы Поттера должны были быть в списке запрещенных заклинаний. Конечно, Драко не ждал, что получит лучший поцелуй в своей жизни, или попробует на вкус самые нежные губы на свете. Вовсе нет. Губы у Поттера были сухие, с трещинками, со вкусом перцовых леденцов. Целовался Гарри так, словно только что вытащенный на берег утопающий, хватая ртом воздух, задыхаясь, будто пытался снова почувствовать себя живым. И все же, это был самый настоящий, самый желанный поцелуй, который когда-либо был у Драко. И ощущения от поцелуя насквозь прошли через него, как разряд молнии.

— Поттер, ты меня удивляешь… — пробормотал Драко в его губы между поцелуями. Руки Гарри уже сжимали его ребра, сминали бока и все тянули на себя. — Как, в самом деле, в таком тощем очкарике, столько…

— О, заткнись, Малфой, — с улыбкой в голосе ответил Гарри. Было похоже, что ничто не остановит его сейчас, когда, как выяснилось, можно все. 

Драко оказался рад ничего не говорить. Теперь между ними не осталось лишних слов, а были только горячие руки, нетерпеливые пальцы, и Поттер, чертов Поттер, который жал и тер его член прямо через ткань мантии, посылая по всему телу искры удовольствия. 

— Знаешь, что, — задыхаясь, начал Гарри, — а Гермиона была так убедительна… Но я же не слепой. Я же видел, как ты на меня смотрел. И в школе, и потом. Сначала думал, что это твое обычное желание меня придушить. А сегодня, когда я все решил проверить, так пожалел, что не сделал этого шага раньше.

— Зато сегодня, Поттер, ты можешь начать наверстывать эти твои шаги, — предложил Драко, прижимаясь губами к его шее. 

Он уже спускался влажными поцелуями по животу Гарри, как дверь распахнулась. 

— Драко, я кажется забыла… 

— Грейнджер, да когда же ты уже стучать научишься! 


End file.
